Starkit's Prophecy (Heavily Revised)
by Stormshadow3
Summary: Hiatused. Old.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start:**

 **1\. I have changed the name Starkit, because it just makes me cringe.**

 **2\. Some parts of plot that are considered "major" in the original writings will be changed dramatically or deleted.**

 **3\. I don't like the number two, so I've added another one.**

Prolouge

A mass of starry cats gathered around a small, tranquil pool, the bottom nowhere to be seen. They all looked into it eagerly, leaning against each other. A dark shape appeared on the surface, and as a blue she-cat looked up, her eyes were shining.

"There is a prophecy!" She declared. "Out of the darkness that lasts forever, a raging fire will come and rid us of the ones that have taken the wrong path."

"Who could it be about?" A pale white tom muttered, his eyes wide open. "Who will be the one to save the forest? Too many questions, too little time." He looked solemnly at a dark golden tom standing by the blue-gray she-cat. "Whoever it is, they will have powers nobody dreamed of," he breathed.

"Should we tell Jayfeather, Bluestar?"

"Tell him." said Bluestar quietly. "He needs to know about this. But be careful what you do; they must understand in their own time. And fate cannot be changed anyways."

"But..."

She gave no answer, just walked away from the pool silently, her footsteps hardly making a sound.

* * *

Chapter One

Rise Of A Heroin

Foxkit opened her eyes up as sunlight shone through the branches and the sound of the usual early morning commotion rang in her ears. She struggled to not fall asleep again, but she was so tired. But then again, of course her mom wouldn't let her sleep. Not today, anyways.

"Sweetheart! It's time to get up," Dawnsparkle said as she nudged Foxkit by the shoulders. Seeing her expression, she added, "come on, don't be so glum. Today is important!."

"What is it, mom?" asked Foxkit, still groggy from sleep. "I..."

Then the she-cat remembered, and she bolted up with a jolt.

"I get it! It's my ceremony today!" she squeaked excitedly. Today was the day she would become an apprentice!

She flicked her tail ran peeked outside, not even waiting for her mom. But her Dawnsparkle caught up to her quick.

"Sweetie! Be careful. Don't expect too much. Sometimes, the clans don't like cats that re not pure-blooded," she warned. "This is not the time to get your tempers out."

Foxkit glared. Her mom was always telling her that. Just because she was part Shadowclan didn't mean she was any different from any other cat!

"May all cats able to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Great Rock!"

Firestar's voice rang out above the rest, his formidable shape shadowing the rest of the clearing. The moment he finished his sentence, the crowd began to quiet down and settle themselves among the rest of the clans.

"Foxkit! Step forward."

Foxkit gulped and took a few reluctant steps to her front. This was it. Every hair on her body tinged.

"It is time for you to become an apprentice!" he yowled. "You have become of age, and now may Starclan light your path as you begin your journey. Foxkit, are you ready to become an apprentice?"

Foxkit's muscles tightened. "Yes."

"Then by the power of Starclan, until your warrior name has been earned, you shall now be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Squirrlflight."

Foxpaw's eyes glowed with pride and stepped up to touch noses with her. Squirrelflight smiled a strained smile at her and leaned forward to finish the ceremony. "Fare well, little apprentice."

The crowd began chanting. "Foxpaw! Foxpaw!" She almost felt overwhelmed, but in a good way. She had never felt so... accepted before.

"Foxpaw!"

She turned around. Jayfeather. "Hi," She greeted. Jayfeather didn't seem to hear her, just stare out at the distance, not giving her eye contact.

Like there was something he wanted to say but couldn't get out the words right.

"You see..."

Foxpaw's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What?"

He looked away. "Nothing. Never mind. Just... Enjoy your first day as an apprentice, Foxpaw."

She was still suspicious, but decided to leave it. "Okay... sure," she tried.

Jayfeather didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Foxpaw began padding over to the apprentice's den. Her heart leaped. This would be her home now! Pacing faster, she peeked inside.

The apprentice's den wasn't exactly the fanciest den in the world, but it was warm and cozy and that's all she cared about. And inside, sleeping on the moss beds... her eyes widened. Lakepaw, Redpaw, and her best friend, Rainpaw. Foxpaw padded over to her gently.

"Rainpaw! Get up," She called. Rainpaw groaned and opened his clear blue eyes. "Can't any cat get any sleep around here?" he complained. But he winked at her, and she knew he was just kidding."

"Do you wanna train with me for a while? I'm sure my mentor would allow it," she meowed once they had left the entrance to the den.

"Mmm, sure, if that's what you want," Rainpaw said halfheartedly. "I mean, where is my mentor, anyway? Couldn't see her. Probably doing 'important stuff' again," he added, mimicking Sandstorm's tone of voice. Foxpaw smiled. It was good to see him like this again. "Well then, I'm sure we will have no problems," she started, staring off into the distance. "We can go on over to Squirrelflight and ask her now, I'm sure she will accept..." she stopped. "Rainpaw?"

"I'm right here. What's that shape on the distance?"

"What shape?" Foxpaw squinted to look closer. "Where..."

She gasped. She recognized that clean-shaven white pelt and black paws, the same ambitious smile. She gasped. Blackstar!

"Shadowclan is attacking!" She screamed. How did this happen! He was coming through the bramble entrance, soon he was gonna be in the center of camp. She wouldn't allow it! Pouncing as hard as she could, she unsheathed her claws and prepared to..."

"Foxpaw, what are you doing?"

Strong teeth pulled at her hind legs, and she turned, surprise flooding through every bone. Firestar? "Shadowclan is attacking! I have to defend my clan!" She screeched. "I..."

"Calm down, Foxpaw," Firestar chided. Foxpaw frowned. Was that... amusement in his voice? "Calm down, no one is attacking, we aren't in danger, Blackstar just has a little meeting with me this morning. I should have told you." He released her, and Blackstar snorted. "Next time, keep your apprentices out of this. I don't want to have to hurt them too bad."

"We understand, Blackstar," Firestar purred. He nodded towards the direction of his den. With a flick of his tail, both leaders disappeared into the thick undergrowth.

Foxpaw sighed and sat down. Her face was red with embarrassment. "Well, that was dumb," she chuckled to herself. Rainpaw shrugged. "Maybe, but that was actually some pretty good fighting- not that you actually hurt anyone." He sat down next to her. "Just don't worry about it, okay? We'll be fine."

The sun shone overhead, and as the normal morning activities continued, she almost really did feel like she would be worthy of being in Thunderclan.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Training

"Foxpaw!"

She turned. Squirrelflight was finally here! "Coming!" Getting up to her paws, she began bouncing with excitement. "What are we doing today?"

"Not a whole lot yet, since you just became an apprentice, so we'll just be exploring the territory a little today," Squirrelflight answered. Her tail flicked back and forth.

"Sure," Foxpaw answered, "But can Rainpaw also come with us today?"

She shrugged. "Sure, as long as his mentor agrees. Where is Sandstorm, anyways?"

"No idea, so can he? Please?" Foxpaw pleaded. "We'll be good, I promise."

"I was going to agree anyways, but yes, he can." Squirrelflight was already heading out the entrance. "Come on!"

* * *

Foxpaw never thought the world was this big before. Her mind spun. "How much more land do we have?" she wondered aloud.

Squirrelflight didn't answer, just stopped under the shade of huge maple tree and gestured for them to follow. "Beyond here would be Shadowclan. It is said that that the north wind blows in and chills their hearts, but I think that's just a load of rubbish. But Shadowclan is known for its ambition and ruthlessness, so what can you say?" Her tail flicked to the west. "Somewhere past all that will be Riverclan, who lives in that little island over there. Can anyone tell me their strengths and common habits?"

"Um..." Foxpaw racketed her brain to remember. "They fish, they apparently love water, and they can swim, right?" Her nose wrinkled. "Who would wanna do that?"

"Correct. And what's the name of the last clan that I haven't mentioned yet?"

"Breezeclan?" Foxpaw guessed. Rainpaw shook her head in amusement. "No, it's Windclan. But you were close. They live on the moor, right?"

"Right. You two are quick learners," Squirrelflight snorted. "They chase rabbits on the moor and live in the open. I don't get it. What if they need cover?"

"Uh huh," Foxpaw agreed. Her stomach grumbled. "I'm getting kind of hungry. Can we get back to camp now?"

"If you want," She meowed. "To be honest, I'm getting pretty hungry, too. Okay, forget it, I'm starving. And I guess you two have earned your share." She glanced back. "Let's go now."

* * *

Later that night, Foxpaw crept out of her nest and sat down, staring up at the stars. She and Rainpaw have had so much fun this day. She was too excited by the day's events to sleep!

"Foxpaw?"

She turned. "Oh, hello, Rainpaw. Here. I've saved a spot for you."

"Do you think we'll ever be up there," he questioned, his eyes fixed on the thick swath of stars shining above. "I mean..."

"Of course," Foxpaw whispered. "For you, anyways."

Rainpaw frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it. Never mind, I never said anything," She murmured peacefully and nudged her head into Rainpaw's thick gray pelt. Darkness fell, and as the moon rose she fell asleep with the whispers of the stars in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

"Foxpaw? Wake up. I need to talk to you."

Foxpaw opened her storm green eyes and blinked. "What?"

A huge gray figure loomed over her, and yellow eyes flashed in the dark. "It's me, Graystripe, I just need to talk to you for a while."

Foxpaw glanced around. It was the third moon of her apprenticeship, and she and Rainpaw have grown into what would be fine warriors. "Sure."

Graystripe nodded. "Meet me outside in a few hearbeats. I'll be there when you come." With that, his bulky figure disappeared over the shadows, there was a scuffle as he left the apprentice's den, and there was no sign he had ever been there.

* * *

"What do you need?" Foxpaw whispered once she stepped outside. She shivered. Leaf-bare was coming, and she was chilled to the bone. "This better be good."

Graystripe purred. "It will be, I promise. Now, just sit down on the grass next to me. Firestar sent me to talk to you about something."

She cocked her head. "Well, let's get going."

He nodded and opened his mouth. "Foxpaw... you know how sometimes cats say you're different?"

She narrowed her eyes. "That's none of your business."

"No, what I'm saying is that you are special." His eyes took on a darker tinge, and he looked away. "Yes, special."

"What if I don't wanna be special? I want to be just normal, like everyone else."

Graystripe sighed. "Figured you would say that. But being special might not be all bad. Sure, you've got the blood of nearly every clan in the forest, but that's what makes you powerful. Don't be intimidated."

Foxpaw glared at him. "I didn't sign up for a pep talk!"

"And I would imagine that you didn't." His eyes were warm and understanding. "But sometimes following your heart isn't enough."

Her frown went even deeper. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that sometimes you should put down that stubborn look of yours and ask for help. We know that you've been struggling lately."

"He's right, Foxpaw. Sometimes you need someone else to guide you."

Foxpaw spun around. "Firestar! You too! I'm so getting out of here."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Graystripe called out as she got up to her paws and began storming down the weathered forest floor and picked up pace as their calls grew more urgent. "Wait!"

"Let her go, Graystripe," Foxpaw heard Firestar murmur. "It's her choice. We can't force her to listen. Sometimes..."

She didn't stick around to hear the rest, instead her footsteps getting fainter and fainter as she ran, her eyes closed. She didn't know where she was going. She just knew that she had to get away.

The morning sun was beginning to raise as her paws began to ache and her head, spinning. She stopped running altogether and stumbled upon the same maple tree she had been to, all the way back to when she had first strayed out of the camp. She sat down.

"I can't go back- at least not right now," Foxpaw muttered sleepily. Her face was hot from the night's run. She closed her eyes.

Outside, the morning birds sang, and the grasshoppers chirped, but it was all like a dream to her. Her heartbeat slowed down, and as she settled down, she had time for one more thought before tiredness took control of her and she fell into a deep sleep: Someday... someday, I will be accepted.

Someday.

* * *

Chapter Five

A maple leaf fell down gently, like a piece of paper, and landed in Foxpaw's face as she was dreaming about a mouse. Its tiny body was just out of reach, but not really because it a hundred paces away from her and right in her claws at the same time, and as she prepared to pounce and make the kill...

Something tickled her nose, and she bolted up with a jolt. She blinked. Where was...

Then she remembered. Everything, from the talk yesterday to her running away and falling asleep. Foxpaw yawned. Whatever. It was actually quite a nice place here!

Then she took a deep breath in, and she stiffened.

She had wandered into Shadowclan territory.

Suddenly, she heard the voices of a patrol, and she ducked immediately behind a tree. She dared peek out from the left side, where a crack appeared in the low leaves.

"Seems like Thunderclan is keeping to their own lately," she heard. Foxpaw held her breath. Would they recognize her scent?

But he patrol didn't seem to notice her at all, and she began to relax a little. "Well, Russetfur, all the clans are pretty tense right. I've no idea why, though. What do you think?"

Foxpaw sighed. She didn't come here for gossip and all that. Now she's gonna be stuck here for until sunhigh.

"Well, I don't know either, but I personally think it's not just borders and hunting grounds anymore. I think it's beyond that. Something big is happening out there."

Foxpaw frowned. What could possibly happen? She was about to wait for more, but just then a growl split the air. "Thunderclan scent! Fresh, too. Those mouse-brains. Blackstar will know about this!"

Foxpaw's blood ran cold, and without another moment's hesitation she flung herself out of the tree and began running. Didn't know where, just get away from the Shadowclan patrol...

"Oof!"

She stopped and stumbled. "Sandstorm?"

"You bet. Don't bump into me like that again, mind you." She snorted. "Anyways, where have you been all morning? I was looking for you."

"Oh, sorry," Foxpaw muttered. "Just some hunting. Nothing that you need to know about."

"Interesting." Sandstorm didn't ask any more questions, just began pacing once more in the lush green forest. "Bye."

"Bye," she whispered. The wind swirled, and as she closed her eyes she could almost imagine it would take her away, floating in midair, looking down at the trees below...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

Decisions

"Where have you been?" Rainpaw groaned as she stumbled into camp. "You weren't there this morning, I was getting worried, and-"

"Calm down," Foxpaw chided, amusement in her voice. "I'm fine, no one's hurt, and I'm back!"

"Foxpaw!"

She spun around. "Jayfeather! What are you doing here?"

His whiskers twitched. "Nothing, just checking up on you. Firestar said that you went missing this morning."

Foxpaw's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Sorry. It was just... personal matters. Nothing that you need to worry about."

He scowled. "You're hiding something, I know it. I'm a medicine cat, you know."

Foxpaw gulped. Why did it have to be so obvious what she was thinking? "Fine. But you're not interfering in any way."

Jayfeather snorted. "Right. Just advice. What do you need?"

* * *

"Um... well... Graystripe and Firestar came to talk to me last night," she tried.

Jayfeather cocked his head. "What did they tell you?"

"Just the usual lectures." Foxpaw's blood burned hot. "To be myself, seek help, blah, blah, blah! But they'll never really see me as an equal!" Her voice rose.

Shrugging, Jayfeather began grooming his slick gray pelt. "Well, you don't seem to be in the mood for another pep talk, so I'll just leave you there."

"What?" She exploded. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are a capable cat of making decisions on your own," he answered. "There's nothing more I can do."

"Wait!"

But by the time Foxpaw looked up, he was gone.

* * *

Chapter 8

Not Running, Not Fighting, But Facing

"Firestar! I need to tell you something!" Foxpaw bounded across the camp clearing. "I'm sorry about last night!"

He pattered his forearms along the sandy ground. "Really?"

"Yes! Jayfeather... helped me," she explained. "Um, he said something about making decisions on my own. That I'm a capable cat. Or something."

Firestar nodded briskly. "Good, good, just making sure you understood. Now, make yourself useful and start gathering prey for the clans. Leaf-bare is coming, and it won't be pretty when we're all on empty bellies." He waved his tail in dismissal.

Foxpaw felt slightly disappointed, but bowed her head in respect and turned, heading for the entrance. But she paused. She knew she had to hunt, but she wouldn't exactly do well on an empty belly, would she? Risking a guilty glance back at the leader's den, she began turning back for the fresh-kill pile.

There wasn't really much on there; a mouse, two voles, a starling, and three shrews, and as she picked the last piece of prey, a fat sparrow, a fresh wave of anxiousness spread over her. She should be feeding her clan right now, not-

"Attack! Everyone get in position!"

Foxpaw bolted up as Dustpelt burst through the bramble entrance, gasping as he did so. "They're coming! Prepare!"

"Who's coming?" Firestar called out, but before he could reply, a shadow split the air.

She turned. A pelt as dark as the night, eyes green as the evergreen holly leaves. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hollyleaf!"

 **Don't worry, Hollyleaf is not going to be evil in this, I'm just gonna make her a little swayed by the dark side. So have nothing to fear, Hollyleaf fans. Including me.**


End file.
